poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Let the Games begin (RaCaoMLPEGFG)
This is how Let the games begin takes place in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Vice Principal Luna: P.A. system Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale. Dean Cadance: Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck! Ryan, Meg and Friends, Sunset Shimmer and Wondercolts: Ho! We're gonna take you down Ho! We're gonna take you down! Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!) Take you down! (Down, down, down) Sour Sweet and Shadowbolts: (Oh oh!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)~ We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) Take you out! (We're here to take you out!) Take you out! Wondercolts: We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way~ Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay~ United strong, yeah, we'll take you down~ You're not so tough, now you're in our town~ All of the times we lost before~ Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more~ We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat~ Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Wondercolts! You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Wondercolts! Shadowbolts: Talk a little too much for a school that never wins~ Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin~ We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation~ Every little moment is about our education~ Put your ear to the ground~ Listen to that sound~ You're a house of cards~ And it's about to fall down (fall down)~ About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground~ You've got nothin' on us~ Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Shadowbolts! You've got nothin' on us Na, na, na-na-na, na~ Let's go, Shadowbolts! Wondercolts: Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you~ Step aside, it's time that we defeat you~ Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Shadowbolts: Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you~ Just give up before we have to break you m~ Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go~ Down, down, down, down~ Wondercolts: Take it up to the top~ 'Cause we know we can win~ Shadowbolts: Maybe you should just stop~ 'Cause we've seen you give in~ Wondercolts: We believe in ourselves~ And we've got what it takes~ All: And we're not gonna stop~ Sci-Twi: I can't wait 'til this is all over~ There's so much more that's going on~ Sunset Shimmer: And before these games are over~ I'll find out just what she's done~ All: Can she do it? Will she make it?~ Who will win it?~ Who will take it?~ Can she do it?~ Who will take it?~ Did she win it?~ Did she make it?~ Who's the winner?~ Who's the reject?~ How did she answer?~ Principal Cinch: Incorrect! shutter clicks Vice Principal Luna: That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep! Crystal Prep Students: scattered applause Human Rainbow Dash: That was awesome! Human Rarity: Truly amazing! Sunset Shimmer: But we didn't win! Human Applejack: That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been. Ryan F-Freeman: At least Cinch said her line uninterrupted. Orla Ryan: We know how Pooh felt when he and his friends have an adventure. Oisin Ryan: Yeah. Same here. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes